


Division

by phoenixjustice



Category: Transformers: Beast Machines, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Beast Wars, early Beast Machines.</p><p>Who knew that coming back home would so tear them apart; now she was searching, searching for the one she loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Division

**Where Eagles Dare - Black Arachnia, Silverbolt/Black Arachnia -** Coming back to Cybertron, she didn't know how things would be, if feelings would hold up. Oh, not hers; she had known without a doubt she loved him but did he...no that was just nerves talking. She knew he was the most loyal person she knew. Who knew that coming back home would so tear them apart; now she was searching, searching for the one she loved.

**New Divide - Silverbolt, Silverbolt/Black Arachnia**

He had known all along that there was good underneath that tough Decepticon facade. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
